Puppy Love
by PercyJacksonLover14
Summary: Pepper just doesn't know when to stop, and when to listen. Her actions caused another invention to go wrong. Who gets the punishment of an experiment? Read and Review! :) Terrible summary, I'm losing my touch! Requested by Haytar96!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Ugh… Another story. Such a bad idea…. Okay… So this was a story requested by Haytar96 like ages ago. I feel bad for putting this off, but I'm not doing that anymore… Here is your story Haytar96! I also know you have been gone for a while so I just hope all you readers will enjoy this! **

**Disclaimer: I own zip…**

It was a super long day, so long that Tony didn't know what day it was. He only knew that summer made him stay in the armory longer. One time he stayed for a whole week, living off of water and crackers. Even Pepper and Rhodey were surprised.

"Oh… Jeez… what day is it?" Tony thought out loud.

_"June 15__th__ sir."_ The computer responded quickly. Tony face palmed, this computer took almost every question he asked literally. He needed to update it.

But the thing that surprised him was that it had been five days since he had last left the armory. He was working on a new invention, something that Pepper had nagged him for. It was a hairstyle machine, why he did it? Even he was questioning it. Only a nut-cased guy would make a hairstyle thing for a girl, but to Tony, Pepper was more than a friend, he would do anything for her. But it did take him a long time for him to agree to make the invention.

At the moment, the invention was a third complete. IT should, if everything worked out well, allow Pepper to show the invention of the hairstyle she wanted. Once the invention copies the image of the hairstyle, it will fix Pepper's hair into that copy, without cutting her hair or damaging it. It would be a dream come true for any girl, but it had to work out right, actually it needs to be completed first.

"Tony!" It was Pepper. Within an instant, Tony covered up the invention and pulled out a screwdriver and a piece of his armor. He kept it there for safe stashing in case anyone walked into the armory, mainly that curious monkey Pepper.

"Pepper! Hey what's up?" He asked leaning back on the counter.

"Nothing but the ceiling at the moment! All it takes is a huge hole and it will become the sky!" Pepper skipped over to Tony. She leaned forward and gave a good sniff. "Oh jeez! Tony you really should try out that shower you installed in the back. But until then… here." Pepper opened up her bag and brought out spare clothing and some essentials. She gave him a good push away from the counter and towards the shower.

"Okay… I get it. Pepper, don't touch ANYTHING. Pepper, I mean it, don't touch anything. If you do… I don't know what I'll do." Tony gave her a quick glare and headed towards the bathroom.

It felt good to have the hot water fall over his stinky body. He didn't know that it would feel that good to clean up. He scrubbed at his body, cleaning like he never cleaned before.

…

Pepper knew that she should heed Tony's warnings, but it was pointless telling her anything. This was Pepper Potts, she was given the nickname Curious Cat for a reason.

Pepper walked around the messy lab counter that Tony was working on. There were a total of three different projects he was working on. One seemed to be the chest armor of his armor. Pepper didn't know why Tony would even need to change the chest armor, he updated it just last week.

The next one was something that looked like a fish and purse put together, only thing was it was all metal. There were different nuts and bolts that stuck out randomly from the "invention."

Finally, the last invention was wrapped in a gray blanket. Meaning, it was hidden for a reason. And that was all Pepper needed in order to whip the blanket clean off the invention. It was shiny and, unlike the other inventions, looked more girly with pink and purple metal dyes. "Oh!" Pepper said looking at the fascinating invention.

Since Tony was still in the shower, Pepper didn't feel bad touching the invention and poking it. She was so fascinated by the new project that she didn't even hear the shower stop.

…

Tony walked out drying his wet black hair. Shaking the water out of his eyes, he suddenly froze. "Pepper…." He whispered. He was watching her mess with his new invention. If anything happened to her, it would be… well it would be her fault, but he was the one who made it.

In a hurry he rushed over to her, stumbling around the soda cans and cracker crumbs that littered the armory floor. He made a mental note to have Rhodey clean this place up later.

"PEPPER! Stop!" He pushed her away from the invention. Pepper, accidentally of course, hit her hand against the side of the shiny girly metal. It shuddered suddenly, and hummed, much like Tony's heart monitor.

"Uh-oh…" She said. Sure enough, curiosity killed the cat. The machine then squealed, sending out a high frequency. Pepper dropped to her knees clutching her head, and covered her ears. Squeezing her eyes shut, she could feel the terrible inventions frequency penetrate through her hand. "TONY!" She called.

When she opened her eyes, she could see Tony trying to turn off the machine. But his face was red, and his face was contorted with pain. This was all her fault, she should've just flown Tony's armor around the armory, and it wouldn't cause much damage. But this invention wasn't complete enough to be safe, in fact, if it wasn't for the blinding white light that enveloped Pepper's eyes, she would've no doubt been dead.

The frequency died, and Pepper's head cleared. She shakily got to her feet and looked around the armory. The machine was broken, the nuts and bolts spread across the table uselessly. But, there was no sign of Tony.

"Tony?!" She called. She turned a complete 360, before hearing a small whimper. Once again she turned on her heels. "Tony…" There was another whimper. But it didn't sound human, more like a small puppy.

Pepper heart pounded painfully against her rib cage as she swallowed hard and looked down at her feet. She gasped, and her hands shot up to her mouth, covering her gaping mouth. Her eyes became huge. "Oh my god…"

There was a small dark black puppy. He, it had to be a he, had a sleek, soft shiny black fur. There was a small whitish, bluish spot of fur on his chest, just where his heart should be, but there was no evidence of a heart monitor. But Pepper could easily identify the puppy as her only friend, because of the puppy's eyes. The bright, electric blue eyes bored into her, she knew who he was now.

The puppy was wagging his tail, a rapid moment, meaning the puppy was excited. It stuck its tongue out, but then suddenly bared its teeth and growled angrily. With a bark, he moved around Pepper and head butted her towards a heap of clothing on the floor. The puppy then walked up to the red shirt and jeans, and pawed it.

"Oh Tony… I'm sorry." Pepper said. She came down and stroked the puppy's head, then scratched his ears.

Tony Stark, the genius who built the incomplete hairstyling machine, was now the handsomely black puppy.

**Pepper honestly needs to be kept in a straight jacket! Look at Tony now! Okay… so the puppy I have in mind is a black Labrador…. Its before it's a large protective dog, more of the middle stage before a dog. So yeah… just Google black Labrador and replace the dogs brown eyes with bright blue ones! **

** So that's about it! That's how I pictured the dog version of Tony! **** Hope you guys liked it! Please…. Please…. Please REVIEW! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: PL

**Yay! I got a great amount of reviews for this story! So, without further ado, here it is!**

** Okay, I might refer to my other stories, old and new, so… yeah. Not the best idea, but for the sake of this story, it is a must… I think… Oh gods, I'm just going to stop talking. I don't even know if I'll include any story… there I go again… rambling… this isn't like me! I'VE CHANGED! :O**

** Oh and another thing! Whitney Stane, the one-person everyone seems to hate, it the good girl in this story. She'll be there, but she isn't interested in Tony, only Rhodey, or whatever. To make it clear… She's a good person, and has no interest in Tony. She likes him like her brother.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even this story! **

Tony yapped and barked. He ended up finding something black from behind him. He started chasing it, only later to realize that it was his tail. "Tony keep it down!" Pepper said. She was pacing. Looking from Tony to the invention and back to Tony. But the small black puppy growled. He ran up to Pepper and gently bit her leg.

"BARK!" He yelled at her. Pepper was wincing, rubbing her sore leg.

"What! Okay! I get it! It's my fault… but you didn't need to bite me! Do you have any idea how many obstacles I have? Rhodey is coming here any minute! He'll see your stupid clothes, and then you! And how about your home? Roberta is allergic to dogs! She doesn't know about the lab, and how the heck can we explain your mysterious disappearance?" Pepper stopped pacing, an idea coming to her head. "We could… No never mind." Pepper resumed her pacing.

"BARK! BARK!" Tony yelled going to her. He started whimpering. Pepper looked down at him. She was still amazed by his beautiful blue eyes. She couldn't believe that an invention caused this.

"What Tony?" She asked, kneeling down in front of him. She rubbed his ears and patted his fur. Tony rolled onto his back and stuck his paws up in the air. She smiled and rubbed his belly, smiling. Tony's small black tail whipped back and forth.

"What the heck?" Pepper stood so suddenly that she felt the blood drain from her head. "Pepper? Where's Tony? What's this dog doing here?" Rhodey marched in his arms were crossed. He pointed at the dog and looked at Pepper. The dog whimpered, his ears folding in and his tail moving in between his back legs.

Pepper hung her head. She looked guilty. "Um… you're kinda scaring him right now." Rhodey had his usual blank expression. He looked from the dog to Pepper.

"Ha. Ha, ha, ha! Yeah, nice one. You guys are great at jokes! Ha…" Rhodey stopped looking and glanced at Pepper, whose expression was stern and serious. "Pepper…" He said.

Pepper sighed, her eyes drifting to the puppy that was chasing his tail. Rhodey reached down and lifted the puppy from the ground. Rhodey hooked his arm on his chest bone and tucked his forearm underneath the puppy's belly.

"Tony… if you have any idea what I'm saying, uh, bark?" Rhodey waited. The puppy looked up at Rhodey, his ears down, and barked. "Oh gosh… Oh… Pepper what did you do?" Without meaning to, Rhodey accidentally dropped Tony. With a yelp, Tony barked and clawed at Rhodey's pant leg.

"Why does it always come back to me? Why the heck do you blame me for this?" She yelled at Rhodey. She crossed her arms and leaned back away from him.

"You know why! God you just can't stop can you Pepper? Sometimes… just sometimes I wish we never met you!" Rhodey shouted. Tony whimpered and covered his ears with his paws. He walked over to Pepper and nudged her, rubbing her leg with his face. It was obvious that he was trying to comfort her.

"So that's it isn't it? Just because of this you're going to blame me? I should've known! It's just always about you! You blame me for everything!" Pepper shouted. Rhodey didn't even look fazed.

"How about the time when you nearly got Tony killed? He came to save your life when you were being chased! He almost died! Pepper, just don't. Look, let it go. We need to figure out what to do with Tony." Rhodey did feel a tad bit guilty or blaming her for everything. He shushed her with a shake of his head.

"Fine. Look, I don't know. You told me that Roberta is allergic to dogs. The last thing we need is for your mom to call the pound or something. Any ideas?" Pepper glanced up at the clock and noticed the time. "WHAT? Rhodey it's seven! Oh gosh, I need to go. Look, we can leave him here tonight." She said. Tony instantly stopped scratching his ear and looked up, his eyes shining with shock.

"BARK! BARK! BARK!" Tony ran around the armory. He started scratching the doors and barked.

"TONY! TONY! GET BACK HERE!" Rhodey shouted. Obediently, Tony walked over, sat on his hind and whimpered. Pepper came down and rubbed his head, scratching him behind his ears.

"Tony, look I can't take you home. My dad is home, and he just… look I can't. And you know Roberta too. Right? It's just one night. ONE NIGHT. I'll be back first thing in the morning okay?" Tony whimpered again and trudged back sadly to his abandoned clothing. Pepper stood up and turned to Rhodey with a sigh. "I'll come get you in the morning. We gotta get stuff for Tony. Dog food, bed, and stuff." Rhodey nodded.

"Look, Tony might be a puppy, but we can't treat him like one. He's still our best friend. We have to remember that okay." Rhodey said. Pepper nodded and started walking out the door.

"Bye Tony!" She heard him cry. Looking back, she say him lying on the floor, his blue eyes begging not to be alone. She found it so hard to look away, but when she did she choked back a sob. This was her fault.

…

The instant her alarm went off, Pepper jumped out of bed and ran to her bathroom. After brushing her teeth, taking a quick shower, and fixing her hair, Pepper was ready to go. She grabbed some cash, and stuffed her bag. Flipping open her phone she dialed Rhodey.

"Hello?" Rhodey said. He sounded awake, so she was at least happy about that.

"You ready? I'm on my way over." She said. She locked her front door, and jogged down the stairs, slipping her keys into her purse. Rhodey said that he would meet her by the nearest pet store. From her house, the nearest pet store was about ten minutes by foot. And for Rhodey, it was about five. So, Pepper hurried along, determined to get to the store before Rhodey.

…

"Hey Pepper…? Wow you looked like you ran a marathon." Rhodey said looking at Pepper. She was leaning on her knees, panting heavily through her mouth.

"Just… shut… it." She gasped. Calming herself down, she straightened and smiled. "Okay let's go."

Once they walked inside, the person up front greeted them with a warm smiled. "Hello! I'm Susanna! Welcome to PetsRus! Would you guys like any help today?" She said crossing her hands over her legs. Pepper smiled, and so did Rhodey.

"Thank you. We don't need any help." Rhodey said. He smiled, once again, politely and dragged Pepper towards the dog section. "Okay where do we start?" He said. He placed his hands on his hips and scanned the aisle. There were endless amounts of collars, leashes, beds, food, and chew toys.

"We have to get him a collar first." Pepper said walking over to the collars lined along the shelf. Rhodey walked along with her, his heart falling.

"Pepper. You do realize we are treating Tony like a dog? A collar? Is it necessary?" He asked. Pepper looked at the collars and picked out a red one. It had a golden pendant dangling from the golden buckle in the center.

"Yes Tony. If Tony is found out on the streets without a tag, he goes straight to the pound. You know that. You think he'll like this?" She held up the collar. Rhodey sighed and nodded. It was true. A collar was necessary, but it made him upset to know that his friend would have to actually be held on a leash. But he ended up picking a similar red retractable leash.

"That's the spirit Rhodey." Pepper said her face twisted in a fake grin. "Let's get him some food." Pepper hated this shopping. Out of all her shopping experiences, she hated this the most. She, when she was younger, wanted a dog of her own, something similar to Tony. Of course, her father said no many times and denied the dog idea. But now, she had to shop for doggy supplies for her best friend.

"Would he like the all meat? Or the assorted package?" Rhodey asked picking up the twenty-pound dog food bag. Pepper looked over. All meat couldn't be good for Tony, actually for any dog.

"The assorted package. Oh and here is a nice doggy bowl! We'll get his name inscribed on the bowl here too!" She declared. Then she set off towards the beds. There were many. There was one fuzzy bed, another that was plushier and plump, and another than was made of silk. Pepper figured the plushy one would be better, because well it seemed more comfortable. Pepper figured she might as well get one for herself it was super soft. Picking out another red one with brown leopard spots. She ended up buying a red blanket and a simple weenie dog-sleeping toy.

"We good?" Rhodey asked. His hands were full with all the items. He mentally kicked himself for not getting a cart. Pepper looked everything over and nodded.

"Yeah. It's almost nine, we better go to the armory, and poor Tony is alone. When they walked up to the counter, the total ended up being $54.35. It wasn't as much as Pepper thought.

"Let's go." Rhodey said.

…

When they reached the armory, they could hear Tony whimpering from the inside. He was howling and balling, hoping for his lost friends to return.

The door swished open, and almost instantly, Rhodey was tackled to the floor. Tony began licking his face. "Tony! Dude, okay! I don't need your doggy cooties!" Rhodey laughed and pushed Tony off his chest. Tony moaned but ended up tackling Pepper to the ground. He licked her face and barked.

"It's good to see you too Tony! How are you? Huh? How are ya, buddy?" Pepper said putting on her best "hopefully the dog will understand me" voice. Tony growled and sat down. It almost looked as though he frowning. "What?" She asked getting to her feet.

"I don't think he really appreciated the fact that you called him 'buddy' Pepper." Rhodey said dusting himself off. Rhodey pulled out the paper bags and held them out for Tony to see. "Tony! Hey look at this!" Tony ran over to him, his small ears flapping against the side of his head. Rhodey kneeled down; Pepper was next to him.

Rhodey produced the first item. The bed. Tony barked and barked, waiting for the bed to be placed on the ground. The instant it was, he nearly jumped into the bed, before Pepper pulled him back. "Tony. Wait! We got you a blanket too." Rhodey placed the blanket on the bed and then Pepper let him go. Tony ran into the bed and started getting it perfect. He walked around it and made it perfectly confined to his body. He barked happily.

"Okay! Next. Tony, you may not like this." Rhodey said cautiously. He pulled out the red collar. Tony instantly barked and backed away from Rhodey. "Tony… I know. You aren't a dog; you're my best friend. But if we take you out anywhere, you won't be safe. I don't want the pound to get you. Okay?" Rhodey said. Tony yelped, but obediently came forward. He held his head up, so his soft black fur was exposed. Rhodey was completely miserable as he slowly fastened the collar around his neck. Tony hadn't moved he kept his blue eyes fastened on Rhodey.

The instant it was finished, Rhodey sighed. "I'm so sorry Tony." He said. He got up and gestured for Pepper to come. "You're turn."

Pepper kneeled down in front of Tony and looked into his sad blue eyes. It was so intense, that she pulled the soft black dog into her hands, giving him a warm hug. She felt Tony lick her cheek. She smiled and kissed the top of his head. "We'll get you back to normal Tony. You know what? I'll have Rhodey call Whitney. She'll know what to do!" Tony barked halfheartedly and moved back. He cocked his head to the side and looked at the still full bag from PetsRus.

Pepper took out the newly inscribed red, dog bowl. "What do you think? Bark if you like it. Only if you like it." She said. Tony looked up at the ceiling and barked. She smiled and laughed. "I'm glad you like it!"

After giving Tony a light breakfast she ended up playing with him for the rest of the day. Rhodey tried contacting Whitney, but she was busy at the moment. She was getting a very important Pedi and Mani. Even though Whitney was a sweetheart, her 'heart' would always be grounded to beauty products and shopping. But Whitney had promised to come over after it, so in about ten minutes.

Tony ended up curling in a ball in his new bed and passed out. Pepper smiled and patted his fur around his stomach. "I wish I really didn't meet you guys." Pepper said at last. Rhodey looked at her in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"If you guys didn't meet me… this wouldn't have happened. Nothing would have happened." She said staring down at her legs.

"Pepper. If it weren't for you, Tony would've died long ago. He is reckless and well he never knew when to stop. Once he met you, you were his first priority at anything. You needed help? He'd come help you. You wanted something? He would buy whatever you needed. For the first time I actually realized he stayed away from his lab, because of you. Pepper, you saved his life." Rhodey said. He meant every word. Just before Pepper could respond, the armory door swished open.

"Oh my gosh! Who is this cute puppy?" Whitney walked in.

**Gosh! I thought I would be going on and on forever! This was like the longest chapter ever! But that's okay! I'm sure you guys like that! Right?**

** Anyhoo….. what was I about to say? Well… yeah… I'm done. Hehe! **** Review as always! **

** Is it just me, or did anyone else noticed the lack of personal on the Iron Man Armored Adventure fanic website? I don't know, I feel as though that's happening. No matter! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: PL

**Hooray! One of my favorite stories! Okay, so… Let's see. Right, thank you so much for the reviews! And thank you followers, favoriters, and all the rest who decided to read my story! I'm totally grateful and thank all of you for showing some support to my story! **

**Disclaimer: I WANT IT SO BAD!**

Tony broke out into a full run. He rammed into Whitney and pushed her to the ground. She giggled and tried pulling him off as he licked her face. "Hey there little guy! Who are you? You are so cute! Yes! So, so cute!" Whitney managed to pull him off and hold him up in front of her.

Tony wagged his tail and barked happily. Whitney looked towards Pepper and Rhodey. "Hey! Whose puppy? Obviously not yours Rhodey, your mom's allergic to dogs. Pepper is this your puppy?" She hooked an arm underneath Tony's chest bone and held him securely near her body.

"Um, neither actually." Rhodey replied, rubbing the back of his neck. Whitney frowned and looked at the tag that was on the black puppy.

"Tony? Is this Tony's dog or something? Wouldn't be surprised, his ego tends to name everything himself. Wait, is it a stray?" Whitney asked suddenly concerned. Her grey eyes looked sympathetically towards the puppy. She rubbed his head affectionately and rubbed his ears. "Who did this huh? Who made you a stray?"

Tony whimpered, hoping to tell her that this was a mistake and that he was Tony, not a stray puppy. He barked again, and nibbled gently on Whitney's fingers.

"Whitney, that's Tony." Pepper said softly. She walked up to Whitney and gently started to pat Tony's head. Whitney looked at Pepper and smiled.

"I know. It's on his collar." She made the effort to point to the golden amulet that placed the dog's name. Pepper shook her head.

"No, Whitney. This is Tony. Tony Stark, this is our Tony." Pepper said. Whitney looked flabbergasted. She'd been with the team long enough to know the strange things that happened around the lab. Tony once got his legs turned into goat legs, and once his arms turned into octopus's tentacles. It was common around the lab, but this was something completely new.

"Tony?" Whitney asked. Tony barked in response. "No. No way. Okay, um, bark how old I am." Tony cocked his head and barked sixteen times in response. "Oh my gosh. Who did this? Well, who did it this time?" Whitney corrected.

She watched as Rhodey glared at Pepper, and Pepper looked down at her feet. Whitney rolled her eyes. "Forget I asked. Okay, well do we know how to get him back?" She asked. Rhodey and Pepper both shook their heads. Clearly not knowing what to do.

"We were hoping you knew, Whitney." Rhodey said. Whitney placed Tony down and watched him play with his bouncy red ball. "You were around Tony enough to know how he did his inventions. Right?"

Whitney shook her head, mystified. "I knew Tony's inventions, sure. But I'm not Tony. I can try reading his blueprints, but I don't have the slightest idea what it would do. I'm not him and won't be him. Tony's IQ is way higher than mine." Whitney briskly ran up to Tony and stopped him.

"Tony? Tony look at me." Whitney said. There was a small trace of a commanding undertone that made it look as though Whitney knew how to talk to a dog.

Tony stopped immediately. He barked. "Okay, if you remember, can you show me where the blueprints to your inventions are? Specifically the one that turned you into a cute, black puppy." Whitney grinned.

Tony yapped and ran off, his small black ears bouncing up and down. He ducked inside the counter and tugged out a cardboard box. It was covered to the rim with blue paper, no doubt it being blueprints.

"Oh." Pepper said quietly. If the team had an idea what the invention was, it might've helped them get to the blueprint faster. Tony always labeled his inventions with the name of it at the top and when he thought of it right underneath it. But who knew when he thought of an invention that made him a puppy? It could've been a month ago. Or maybe even a year! There was no way to be sure.

"I don't even know where to start." Rhodey said, rubbing the back of his neck. He sighed and got onto his knees. "Tony? Come here." Tony ran up to him and sat down on his hind legs. "Do you have any idea which one of these is the invention that turned you into a puppy?" Rhodey waited. Tony whimpered and howled.

"I think that's a no, Rhodey." Pepper said. She looked at the clock. "Guys it's almost noon. I'm going to feed Tony. Anyone have any lunch plans?" Whitney and Rhodey shook their heads while they dug around in the blueprint box.

"Okay, I'll get something to go. Any ideas?" When they didn't answer, Pepper sighed and walked up to Tony's clothes on the floor. She checked around in each pocket before pulling out his credit card. Tony, the puppy, cocked his head and barked.

"You want to come with me?" Pepper asked. Tony wagged his tail, signaling a yes. With a smile, Pepper fetched Tony's red leash and hooked it on to his collar. "Let's go."

…

Pepper decided to get the take out from Subway. It was close by and well healthy too. She ordered three-foot long sandwiches in the meat combo pack. Rhodey loved meat, and Whitney did too. Pepper decided to get the meat combo pack too because it came with a fantastic deal.

As they waited for their meal, Pepper looked down at Tony. He was trying to scratch his ear, which of course, ended in failure. With a giggle, Pepper reached down and rubbed behind both of his ears. "Better?" she asked. Tony yapped and lay down.

A boy, about five years old, came up to Pepper. He had a shy look on his face but managed to say, "Is that your puppy?" Pepper looked at him and smiled.

"Um, yeah it is."

"Oh."

"Would you like to pet him?" Pepper asked, fully aware of why the boy came over. Instantly the boy perked up and knelt down in front of Tony. He began slowly, and gingerly, rubbing the puppy's head. When he got Tony's attention, he started rubbing his ears, back, and belly. Pepper laughed when the boy started giggling madly.

"Potts?" Someone called from the counter. "Your order is ready." The boy looked sadly down at Tony and then at Pepper.

"Thanks for letting me play with him." He said standing up. Pepper nodded.

"No problem. You gave my dog the best day yet." The boy grinned and walked back towards his mom. "Come on Tony, let's go."

As they tried going home, Tony decided to use every single fire hydrant as his personal bathroom. Pepper would tug on his collar and tell him that he just had gone to the restroom at the last fire hydrant, but Tony seemed to need to go at every single one.

It took about thirty minutes to get home. Pepper walked into the armory exhausted and plopped down on the floor. Tony barked and starting licking her face. "Okay! Okay… Lunch time, I get it." Pepper got up and dusted off her shirt and pant.

"You brought us Subway?" Rhodey asked glancing up from his work. When Pepper nodded, he shrugged. "Good enough for me. Hand it over." IT was after Pepper distributed the lunch that she finally remembered about Tony.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Here, come on Tony." She removed his leash and put his red dog bowl in front of him. Tony waited as Pepper opened up the dog food and poured out the measured amount. Tony looked from the food to Pepper, and then back at the food.

"What?" She asked. Tony seemed to be saying, _I really hope you don't expect me to eat this. _But when he saw her not respond, he slowly tested the first bite. In an instant, the dog bowl was empty, and Tony yapped for more.

"Okay, only a little more." Pepper finished that off, and placed another bowl for his water. When he was settled, she went to sit on the couch and began munching on her sandwich.

"NO WAY!" Whitney cried. Pepper sat up in alarm and nearly choked on her sandwich.

"What?"

"I just realized. All of Tony's inventions have time limits. Well the ones that he made mistakes on. If Tony doesn't get back to normal, he will start forgetting about him and become a dog." She paused when she noticed Pepper's eyes widen. "Forever."

**I didn't know how to end this! I hope this was good enough though! Thank y'all so much for the reviews! Okay… so… I am now working on this new story that I wrote. It should be up today and actually, I will upload that after this one. So yeah… never mind. REVIEW! **


End file.
